


Chasing Storms

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [20]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Metaphors, One Shot, Short OC, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Bill reflects on his relationship with his girlfriend, the unpredictable Aurora, grateful that he found someone who lets him be in charge.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 9





	Chasing Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by snappedbitch on tumblr. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

Flitting past the stove in a hasty whirlwind, Aurora tossed in garam masala, closely accompanied by turmeric, not bothering to measure, as per usual. Intoxicating aroma hooking into his patrician nostrils and dragging him toward the kitchen, Bill discovered her right as Aurora finished her spice toasting and dumped a chopping’s board worth of onions into the smoking pan.

“Mmm…” Bending down to capture her waist, Bill rested his chin atop her blonde head. “Smells delicious. What’re you making?” 

“Chana Masala.” Aurora added garlic, giving the contents a generous shimmy before, with a frown of concentration, doubling back to her spice drawer. Large hands attached as though she were a fish he couldn’t quite reel in, Aurora pulled him around the kitchen, Bill padding behind as she adjusted the ingredients in the pan. A touch more paprika, a pinch of garlic powder, Bill was constantly amazed at Aurora’s haphazard cooking style. Never a recipe, or, as with most areas of her life, anything resembling a plan, and yet by the end whatever she placed before him was delectable as Bill shoveled it into his wide mouth.

Retrieving the can opener. Aurora approached the crushed tomatoes but Bill’s lengthy fingers enveloped her wrist. “Later.” Voice a firm invitation, a smile blossomed on Aurora’s plump lips as Bill reached around her to turn off the burners, guiding her hand to the counter until she dropped the kitchen tool before hastily snapping her arm up, twisting Aurora to face him as Bill’s cobalt stare pierced her and he brushed a kiss to her knuckles.

Aurora’s hand, a delicate porcelain creation that could tickle, tease, even taunt, was the first thing Bill noticed. 

Never considering himself much of an art guy, when his friend Harry told Bill he wanted to check out the newest exhibit at a tiny unknown gallery, Bill mostly came along because it would be a good opportunity for the two of them to catch up. As they paced among the paintings, he and Harry talked and laughed, Bill not especially paying attention to his surroundings until Harry excused himself to the restroom.

Hands in his pockets, Bill strolled, perusing the walls, appreciative of the talent necessary to create the works, but not particularly intrigued by anything. Until Bill stumbled upon a large acrylic painting which depicted a deformed, almost goblin-like face, wretched hands tearing at its own eye sockets until they gaped over the cheeks, eyes missing, nothing but two tunnels of pitch blackness. But what struck Bill about the image was the mouth. The artist painted the lips into a perfectly poised, almost manic smile, and as Bill stood, broad shoulders dropping and tilting his head, it was the first piece of art he witnessed that captured his experience of social anxiety.

“Wow…” Whispering softly to himself, Bill was studying the piece when a tiny hand popped into his field of vision to touch the bottom corner of the frame.

“Oh, thank you!” A perky voice chirped and Bill discovered a petite woman around his age, smiling at him, hair a riot of golden waves piled in something resembling a bun atop of her head.

Bill pointed to the wall. “You made this?”

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded, following his finger. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Turning down the corners of his mouth in appraisal, Bill raised his dark eyebrows. “Yeah, it’s great. I love it. It’s really…” Pursing his pink lips, Bill narrowed his eyes, big hand groping in the air as though he could snag the word from the ether. “Frenetic. In a good way, I mean.” She was giving him a weird look, green eyes unblinking. “...What? Sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“No, you...just…” Shaking her head, she held a finger to the title card. “Look.” Bill peered down, and in minuscule, tidy script read: “ _ Frenzy” Acrylic on canvas. Aurora Stevens. _

“Oh.” Bill giggled, bobbing his head. “Yeah, well, it’s...very relatable. Makes me feel…” 

Gesturing to his firm chest, Bill folded his lips under. “Something familiar, I guess. I don’t know…” Bill held his palms up in defeat, chuckling. 

Aurora’s emerald eyes locked into his, expression thoughtful. “I’m glad.” Taking in her elegant features, her diminutive, curvy figure, after Harry returned, Bill continued chatting with Aurora, enchanted by her quirky demeanor and cackling laugh, purchasing the painting before he got up the courage to ask her out for coffee.

Bill hung the piece in a sunny corner of his living room. Though he loved it, the painting scared him, and Bill didn’t want to risk walking by it half asleep in the night, the ghoulish face spooking him as he shuffled from place to place. With her unpredictable nature and scattered lifestyle, Aurora scared him, too, in the beginning. Unable to get traction on her slippery surface, Aurora seemed to escape his grasp for ages, constantly a finger’s breadth out of reach, and though it left Bill off kilter, it also made him hunger for her presence.

Pan on the stove cooling, Bill twisted a fist into her yellow tresses, his other massive palm gathering Aurora’s wrists behind her back before marching her to the bedroom. “Come on.”

Crossing the threshold, Bill placed her in the middle of the floor, closing the door behind him. Bill leaned back against the frame, eyeing Aurora as he crossed his firm arms. “Take off your clothes.”

Nodding, Aurora peeled her torn t-shirt overhead, inching out of her leggings, sprinkled with paint like almost every other article of her clothing, before her naked body stepped free, all the while never leaving Bill’s cobalt gaze. 

Bill advanced, dark blue eyes wide and muscle in his sculpted jaw waving in greeting before his sizable gripped vice-like onto her slender shoulders. Silently Bill spun her around, guiding Aurora back to the door, two lengthy fingers dipping into the hollow of her throat with a smile. Bill exhaled audibly, expressive eyebrows shooting up for a second as he traced down the soft center of her body, coming to rest between her legs and tickling over the lips of Aurora’s pussy.

Slickening beneath his touch, Aurora tried to rut her hips forward, anxious for friction, but Bill’s hand anchored her shoulder to the door, head twisting evilly from side to side as he continued to coax until a drenched Aurora’s mouth opened with a sigh of dismay.

Her mouth. Bill distinctly remembered when those curvaceous lips formed over a phrase that at the time was titillating, but Bill had no idea it would be transformative. 

Lying in bed, Aurora’s tiny frame tucked under his strong arm and awash in the afterglow of their sated passion, Bill played with her drying flaxen tendrils as her fingers danced through his chest hair. 

“Hey Bill?” Aurora piped up and Bill realized he was nearly asleep.

“Mmhmm?”

Aurora’s emerald eyes were hesitant. “You know, when we, um…when we fool around and stuff you could…” Biting her lip, Aurora lifted a shoulder. “Push me around a little. If you wanted to…”

“Yeah?” Raising a dark eyebrow, as they discussed their wants and limits, Bill was unreasonably excited. All day long, in fact, for the majority of his life, Bill kowtowed to others. Polite to the point of a complex, even when Bill was supposedly the boss, more often than not he would back down in the face of conflict, eager to appease and appear amiable.

So to finally discover an outlet, to channel his need for control into his sexual endeavors with Aurora, was exhilarating. Doubly so because of Aurora’s flighty, ping-ponging personality. Something about corralling the beast that was Aurora’s sexuality, taming her, only to set her galloping wild and free within the confines of his borders, filled Bill with a resounding satisfaction he valued more than he could say.

The first time they tried it out, Bill was nervous. Though the acts he and Aurora discussed in advance turned him on, and Bill fantasized about them before, that was all theoretical. If he was honest with himself, Bill didn’t know if he had what it took.

For subduing Aurora was a daunting prospect. Once Bill came upon her painting, tipping his head into the doorway of her studio, curiously observing her process. Bill discovered the storm of Aurora. Perched on her stool, the distant rumbling could be heard far off as her arm steadily moved the brush. Then  _ boom _ .

Lightning fast she leapt from her chair, crackling about the room, arms zapping at paint, a palette, a rag, a knife. Mixing, snatching, scraping. Aurora rained paint down on the canvas, a flood of creativity issuing from her small frame as she hurled hailstones of purple with her bare hands, thunderous in her joy as she stepped back to admire her work.

Seeing her standing there, back to him, chest heaving, lavender globules plopping to the floor from her fingers, Bill couldn't resist mauling Aurora, and afterward he ended up with paint in some particularly unique places. But the memory of Hurricane Aurora made Bill doubt himself when he issued that first timid command.

“Okay, um…” Standing in his bedroom, Bill felt even more awkward than he thought he would as Aurora looked at him expectantly. Half of him wanted to throw up his hands, say,  _ ‘forget it, let’s just do what we normally do,’ _ but in the end, Bill’s libido won the fight. “Would...could you take off your shirt?”

“Yes, sir.” Aurora replied immediately, expression serious as she shed her top without hesitation. 

Blinking, Bill swallowed. “Um...your pants?”

“Of course, sir.” Dropping them, Aurora nodded obediently. The idea of saying something, and having his want manifest instantly before his eyes, was mind-boggling to Bill. 

Cock unfurling, Bill cleared his throat. “Take off your bra.”

“Yes, sir.” Aurora reached behind herself, slowing down, allowing the loops to fall and holding the cups against her breasts for a moment before casting it to the floor.

Licking his lips, as Bill’s cock lifted with confidence and lust, his voice sank, deep, sultry. “ _ Take off your fucking panties _ ...”

And now, months later, Bill discovered a side of himself he quite enjoyed, experimenting with Aurora in various erotic offerings as the two of them grew closer.

Removing his hand from between her legs as Aurora mewled her discontent, Bill sucked the dripping fingers into his mouth with a salacious grin, taking two steps back. Oceanic eyes narrowed and square chin upheld, Bill disrobed, exposing his built chest, vast shoulders, little belly, and muscular legs, massive cock straining below his navel as his tall frame froze.

Aurora was caught in the quiet. Trapped in that uneasy stillness, the buzzing silence right before the sky breaks and the earth shouts.

Tornado Bill struck, touching down with a fury, mouth smashing into hers, stubble chafing as his huge hands tore over the foundations of her flesh, groping a breast, kneading a hip, thrusting and driving and punishing the terrain that was Aurora into the wood of the door with his broad form as she eagerly moaned against his lips.

Fiercely strong fingers clamped over her waist, hauling Aurora into the air, body sliding up the wall as Bill braced a palm beneath her to effortlessly keep her aloft, guiding her legs over his vast shoulders before the cyclone of his tongue twirled between her thighs.

Tugging at his chestnut waves, Aurora balanced all of her weight against Bill’s sturdy jaw as he ravenously consumed her, inhaling her swollen clit as her heels kicked helplessly over his broad back. “ _ Oh Bill! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop!” _

Deluge of her desire dripping down his chin, Bill scraped her smooth skin with his rough cheeks as he vigorously lapped, moaning into Aurora’s depths as she rocked against his chiseled features.

Squall line approaching, Aurora was careless of the fact that her head hit the ceiling as she shamelessly ground herself against the dam of Bill’s crisp jaw, flooding his greedy face until the trembling overtook her slight form, howling his name to the heavens. 

Bill’s rapacity proved insatiable, showering Aurora with toe curling euphoria again and again as he encased her clit with his pink lips, sucking and flicking his tongue whilst her eyes clenched and her mouth opened. “ _ Bill! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!” _

Aftershocks settling, Bill tipped up to examine her, deep blue eyes alight with mischief and, without warning, Aurora fell, scream barely breaching her lips before Bill’s strong hands clipped her waist and prevented her toes touching the floor. 

“Gotcha.” Face shining, Bill chuckled wickedly, one wide palm pressing her abdomen into the door as the other lifted her thigh over his hip. “Hmm…” Pouting his lips, Bill cupped under Aurora’s ass as he circled her other leg around his waist, taking his cock in hand and swiping it over her entrance. “You want me to fuck you? Don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Aurora nodded insistently, combing her fingers through his dark locks. “Please.” 

Stormy blue eyes widening, Bill’s nose flared, mouth a snarl. “You got it.” Slamming his cock inside her to the hilt, Aurora gasped and Bill crammed his arm between them to feverishly spin over her clit, swiveling inside of her recklessly as he captured Aurora's mouth, tongues twirling and bodies melding.

Bill hammering her into the door with his thick cock, he tamped mercilessly against her g-spot and Aurora’s body seized uncontrollably. “ _ Oh Bill! Yes! Fuck me! Yes!”  _

Eyes nothing but white in her skull, Aurora drove herself onto his pummeling erection, her hot moist clench milking irresistibly as Bill raced over her engorged clit. “Mmm...fuck yeah, take my cock!  _ Take it!  _ Cum for me, Ro!” Barreling into her vehemently, Bill swept into the curve of her neck, sinking his rounded teeth into her pale flesh until he elicited a delighted squeak. “ _ Cum for me! Cum for me!” _

Roar of Bill’s voice drowning out all noise, Aurora locked her ankles behind his wide back, frantically bearing down onto his substantial cock until she convulsed, clawing his expansive shoulders and shrieking. “ _ Bill! Yes! Fuck! I’m cumming! Yes! Yes!” _

Bill groaned as Aurora constricted around him, grabbing two handfuls of her ass before resting his forehead to hers and starting to viciously nail her to the door. “ _ Oh Ro! Yes! Fuck! You feel so good! Fuck! Fuck! _ ” Cock throbbing and breath shallow, Bill noises of desperation were like that of wind whispering anxiously through barely clinging leaves as his movements became irregular and uncoordinated, searching hopelessly for a deeper, warmer spot inside of Aurora as he jerked forward. 

“ _ Yes! Aurora! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”  _ Huge hands digging into her creamy thighs with such ferocity she was guaranteed bruises tomorrow, Bill tensed, blue eyes shut and sharp jaw dropped. Siren of his whine sounding far too late, Bill’s hips stuttered, tall body shivering in the aftermath as though chilled by Aurora’s rainfall.

Gulping oxygen, Bill receded, gradually touching Aurora down, his warm cum trickling down her thigh as they walked hand in hand, exhausted, to the bed.

Clouds parting, Aurora nestled into the long line of Bill’s body, tossing a leg over him while Bill twisted his fingers through her light hair. As darkness fell, Aurora and Bill drifted off on a current of comfort, seeking shelter in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
